logocreationfandomcom-20200215-history
How to contribute to this wiki
So you're the creative type and want to help out by creating cool content for other Wikia wikis? This wiki is the place for you. Assuming you know the difference between a .jpg or .png and have some skill with an image editor to go along with your awesome creativity, helping out here is easy. Where to start Anyone who wants to help should first go to the Open requests list. Assuming the requester made their request correctly, all logo, favicon, and theme background requests should show up here. Requests show up in this list because they have in the wikitext source of their page (usually automatically added when they make the request). To work on a request, just add a note in the post saying you will work on it or just make something and show it in the post. Make sure to put a after your post so they know who you are. Helping out with logos First, logos for the default skin called Oasis are called . You can find some of the basic info about making wordmarks at How to upload a Logo to your wiki. Wordmarks should be 250 pixels wide by 65 pixels tall and be in PNG (.png) format. Typically, you would make a nice wordmark and upload it to this wiki with the naming convention like this: Wikiname''_Wiki-wordmark.png Helping out with favicons are the little icons that appear usually before the URL of a site at the top of the browser window. Some browsers show them in the title bar. A favicon for a Wikia wiki should be uploaded to the file name File:Favicon.ico and be 16 pixels wide by 16 pixels tall. You will need to have an image editor that saves as .ico format or have an image converter that can convert to that image format. This is not certain, but Windows 7 supports a newer version of .ico, but you probably shouldn't save your image in that format because it might not show up correctly on all browsers and many people still use older OSes. Typically, you would make a nice favicon and upload it to this wiki with the naming convention like this: ''Wikiname-favicon.ico The requester will have to make sure to rename it to Favicon.con before uploading, so you might want to remind them. Helping out with theme backgrounds Theme backgrounds are a tricky topic since they can vary pretty wildly. Does the requester want a background tile, something that only shows up mostly on the sides, or a full background for wikis with transparent page bodies?. Regardless, the restricts theme backgrounds to 300Kb or less, so you should keep that in mind. With CSS customization wikis can support backgrounds of any size, but that is beyond the current scope of this wiki. Theme backgrounds can be .jpg or .png, but .jpg is usually much easier to fit in the 300Kb limit. Since it is kind of hard to explain what to do to make a theme, here are some examples: * Forum:Anime and Manga Characters/Theme * Forum:Phineas y Ferb WIki in July 15th/theme * Forum:Digimon Universe Wiki/Theme Some other stuff to help fulfill requests Sometimes requesters don't give enough info to really help them. If there is almost no useful info in the request, use this tag in the wikitext source at the top after . : : If you need a link to their wiki, use this tag in the wikitext source at the top after . : : Closing a request If the requester seems satisfied with the request or is already using the created content on their wiki, you can change to . If the request isn't really fulfilled just change back to . Info about abandoning requests will be added later. Category:Guides